


【拔杯/授翻】Vertere 2

by blessulivinghappily



Category: ABO - Fandom, Hannibal (TV), hannigram - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 16:11:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16140812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blessulivinghappily/pseuds/blessulivinghappily
Summary: 原文地址：https://archiveofourown.org/works/15861477/chapters/36948975





	【拔杯/授翻】Vertere 2

Chapter 2：What Are You? 

早晨8：13，hannibal家中。

Will清醒的一瞬间，便意识到有什么不对——首先，他的头感觉像是被锤子锤过一样，还是那种足以把脑仁锤出来的力道。其次，Winston不见了。

Will刚睁开眼便后悔了，入眼的白色灯光几乎要将他的眼睛刺瞎。他抱怨的呻吟着，抬起手遮住脸。

真的是，非常糟糕的一个决定。

他的手所触之处，疼痛像是火山爆发一般袭来，汹涌集中。他努力回想着脸上的肿痛是什么所致——嗯……像平常那样在厨房正在偷吃的，然后……自己就被逮住了。

想到这些，will感到自己快要窒息了。他在心里咒骂着，慢慢睁开眼，微微眯起眼看着晨光，从这个豪华舒适的大床上跳下来。脚刚挨到地板他便后悔了，这个跳跃让他眼冒金星。他尽可能的压制住生理反应，四处环视了一下这个房间：金色和红色两种颜色是这个房间仅有的两个颜色，不免有些单调。装饰虽华美，但却过分奢华。Will寻着能逃出去的法子，然后看见了两扇大窗子和一个古旧的橡木门，这些在will眼中无疑就是自由的象征。

他忽略了从门出去这个选项，径直走向窗边探出头向下看，发现自己正在第三层楼，而外面几乎没有可以用来借力攀爬的地方。如果他跳下去，迎接他的就是水泥地，他不禁叹了一口气。

如此，他不得不将视线移到橡木门上。他试了试，便肯定它已经被锁上了。他将屋里的锁打开后又试了试，发现并没有用，这才意识到这是个双向锁。Will活动了一下筋骨，挺直了身子用力的撞向门，结果门只是发出哐哐的响声，并没有被撞开。他扭了扭肩膀，有些焦躁的咆哮着。

悄无声息的逃出去是不可能的了。Wil索性后退了几步后，借着助跑的力再一次猛地撞向那扇门。

 

楼下，正在享用香肠炒蛋的hannibal不禁扬起了眉毛。（拔叔有眉毛？←来自太太的吐槽hiahiahia）楼上这样震耳欲聋的动静说明他的客人已经醒了。

他静坐着等着楼上的变安静（大多数人十分钟内就会放弃挣扎），但是楼上持续不断的噪声让他不得已叹息动身前往。显然他的小客人不是一个轻言放弃的人，但他这样造作弄出的淤青肿块会使他的肉变酸，这可不是一件让人愉悦的事。

Hannibal忽然止住了步伐——他好像比之前的人都倔强，或许我得需要一些工具才行。于是他转身走向地下室。

 

Will仍在和这个门做对抗。

他逐渐变得歇斯底里。Will顾不上昨天受伤的地方在多次的撞击下更加红肿疼痛，更不考虑什么不被发现离开的机会，他现在只想撞开这该死的门，尽快逃离这个地方。

“我必须要逃出去啊！”他哭嚎道，声音变得嘶哑。

他停下，又继续，停下，再继续，疲惫又绝望的重复着。

眼泪不受控制的从他眼中掉落，他小心的避开自己的鼻子和下巴的伤，胡乱的擦着眼睛。Will将头埋入臂弯，绞尽脑汁的去想到底该怎么办。

Hannibal在门外驻足。屋内忽然安静下来没有一点声音，他将头靠近门，希望能捕捉到will的动向。

带着一些湿意的粗重呼吸从will的鼻腔中喷溅在空气中——这孩子快要哭了。

Hannibal有些惊讶，不自觉后退了两步。可能他真的在昨天打的太狠了。但昨晚将他抱回房间时他并没有感到自己下手那么重，或者也许他自己做了什么伤到了自己？

汉尼拔低声责怪着自己，他怎么可以把will一个人丢在房间里那么久，谁知道他会做出什么事。

他小心谨慎的打开门闩，然后迅速打开房门，will正好跌倒在他的两腿之间，两人以一种惊奇的姿势面面相觑。Hannibal动作迅速，坐在will的胸膛上将他的手捆住。

Will拳打脚踢的想挣脱身上这个男人的束缚，但是杯水车薪。Hannibal沉着冷静的俯视着will，带着狩猎者的运筹帷幄。他拉直了will的胳膊至头顶，就像用自己的手将will整个人钉在了地板上一般。这样一来，will所有的动作都在hannibal的掌控之中了。

Hannibal俯下身子，两人近到will可以清楚的感受到他的鼻息。

Will屏住了呼吸，他及其不愿意承认，hannibal在自己身上的感觉真的是棒呆了。

他逐渐安分下来，将头转向一边，尽力去忽略hannibal呼吸在自己鼻间，直白裸露，充满了麝香味道的alpha气味。

Hannibal玩味的看着will在自己身下抽泣和想尽法子去躲避自己信息素却无果的无助样子，而他清楚的感觉到自己身下这个人已经微微勃//起。

Hannibal扯起一抹戏谑的笑容，猛地贴紧will的身子，给予will更多的快感，这使得will控制不住呻吟喘息起来。

Hannibal微微低下头去亲吻will颈间的的血管，他的的唇瓣感受到他轻微的颤抖和血管下汩汩流淌的血液。

他轻嗅着will——他的气味是特别的。他用了大量的廉价古龙水来遮盖自己原本的味道。Hannibal觉得will闻起来像是alpha，但又像beta。隐约间甚至还有一丝Omega的气味。

所以，他到底是什么？

Hannibal收起戏弄玩闹的态度和笑意，收紧箍住will的手，仔细的看着will的反应，并低声问道——

“你到底是什么呢？”

Will再一次悲鸣出声。

他无法反抗本能，就算他再厌恶恐惧hannibal，他的身体却早已承认hannibal的肉体和味道是那么美好诱人，甚至于他的后//穴已经微微湿润并翕动着。

他渴望hannibal更多的凌虐，渴望他看向自己时伪善的笑容，以及充满着欲望的眼神。

Hannibal清楚的感受到will的阴茎越来越硬，而他也猜出了七八分。

Will深深的一口气，这不是他想要，绝对不是。

从他分化后他便一直压抑对抗着这具身体，而他绝对不允许自己被任何alpha标记，尤其是自己身上这个混蛋。

他猛地挥动自己被捆住的手打向hannibal的头，hannibal猝不及防，从will身上滚下。Will借此空档从打开的门冲出房间，但当他的脚刚迈出门，hannibal便伸手拽住了他脚踝，will转身，准确无误的踢到了hannibal的脸。

他不顾一切的冲出房间，快速的跑下楼梯。他不敢回头，就好像一回头hannibal便能追上他一般——

倏的他感到自己的背部被一个结实的肉体砸中，紧接着hannibal就和他一起滚下了楼梯。will赶忙从纠缠中抽身，然后一跳一跳的径直跑到墙边。Hannibal从地上爬起来，看见will摔倒在地挣扎着想爬起来，他迅速从夹克的口袋中掏出镇静剂。他一跃便站在了will面前，在他爬起之前将镇静剂注入will体内。

镇静剂几乎是立刻便显出功效，hannibal看着will眼神逐渐涣散，身体慢慢瘫软下来，露出残忍却满意的笑容。

24小时之内，hannbal第二次将男孩抱回楼上的囚笼，而这一次他一定会把will的手锁在床柱上。，以免他再次逃脱。


End file.
